


Symphonia IX

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter keeps a planner of all the important dates and finds a way to show Wade his love for him with the planner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter tried his best to bring money into the house, and he usually did so by selling photos. One day, he was asked to take photo's of his favorite bookstore, and he was incredibly excited, since he was in that bookstore incredibly often anyways. He entered with his camera around his neck, and as soon as he stepped in, the smell of books hit him, and it was mixed with the smell of the bakery and he fell in love all over. He went into the main cashier place and snapped photos of a smiling employee, he took a photo of some fictional books on display, he went everywhere taking photo's of everything that would catch his interest. When he was walking around he realized someone reading his favorite book, and he smiled and decided to try and talk up the stranger. "Hey, is this your first time reading that book? it's my favorite," he said sitting down. The stranger looked up and smiled and Peter felt pretty warm inside. "No actually, this is my third time rereading it, I love the diversity in the book," the stranger said and Peter knew that today was going to be a great day. Peter learned that this stranger's name was Wade, and Peter didn't know his last name, but he still felt really happy. "So what are you doing here? I saw you taking a bunch of photos," Wade said resting his head on his hand. "Oh yeah, I'm taking it for my boss, hey do you mind if I take a photo of you?" Peter asked and tilted his head. "Sure, should I pose or something?" Wade asked and he put a hand on his hip and made a model face. "Dude, just pretend to be reading your book or something," Peter said bringing up his camera to his face. "Stop making faces!" Peter said laughing when he realized Wade had sticked out his tongue but still kept his eyes on the book.

Peter did eventually get a really nice photo of Wade, and he was sure out of all the photos he took, this was his favorite. They talked about books, politics, and just about everything for a couple more hours until the sun went down and the bookstore was close to closing down. "Hey, let me buy that for you," Peter said when they got up. Wade looked down at his book and looked back up at Peter with confusion. "Dude, no way, I'll buy it," Wade said walking to the cashier. "But then I feel rude asking for your contact information so bluntly without being a gentleman first," Peter said. "How's this. I'll buy you this," Wade said grabbing a random planner off the tables next to them "and write my number down on the day we met, so you'll have my contact information, and something to remember the date we met," Wade said waving the planner. Peter just smiled and let Wade buy the stuff for him. Outside, Wade ripped the plastic off the planner and wrote his number on the date they met. 3.3.08. "I'll give you a call," Peter said, and Wade smiled and nodded, because he was confident Peter would. When Peter got home, he said hello to aunt May, put the planner on the tallest shelf of his room, and went to bed thinking about Wade.

The next day, Peter called Wade. "Hey it's Peter," Peter said, and Wade replied with a really long hey. They talked for hours, and almost the entire time it was talking about books and just general stuff they enjoyed. Peter spent his entire day emailing his boss photos of the book store. Before Peter knew it he was saying goodnight to Wade because it was dinner time, and he'd spend probably more than eight hours on the phone with Wade. Peter talked about Wade alot to aunt May. "He's amazing, I haven't met someone as great as him in years," Peter said smiling. "He sounds great Peter," she agreed, and Peter honestly hadn't felt that happy in a while.   
-

Weeks of Peter and Wade spending hours on the phone came and went, and eventually Peter was starting to feel tired of not seeing Wade's face. Peter remembered Wade's face as a beautiful thing, something he's glad he photographed. When he called Wade, Wade seemed so happy to have heard that Peter wanted him over. 

Wade knocked on Peter's door bright and early, and Peter's smile looked like it would've split his face in half. Wade was there, rose in hand, and he looked as beautiful as Peter remembered him, but the photo Peter took was in no way close as to seeing the real thing. "I brought you this," Wade said handing Peter a rose. Peter pretended to smell it and then invited Wade in. Peter managed to get Wade into his room without aunt May noticing, because Peter was really anxious to talk to Wade and stare at him like he was the only important thing ever. Peter's room was a mess, and Wade must've realized that because he widened his eyes the second he stepped into Peter's room. "Petey..." Wade said "Your room is a fucking mess." and so after Peter explained to Wade that he was pretty busy and his room had been a mess since middle school, Peter cleaned up his room while Wade sat on Peter's bed and rambled about his own room, and his house in general. Even though Peter organized his desk, cleaned up his dirty clothes, picked up candy wrappers from under his bed, and sorted out all the clothes in his closet, he listened to every single word Wade said, and mentally jotted it down. He really liked when Wade rambled. Or just talked really.

"Where's that planner I bought you? Have you been using it?" Wade asked after he rambled about how aliens were definitely real. "Yeah, I got it right," Peter started but then he realized he had no idea where the planner was and he sat down in his rolling chair and made a little "uh" sound. So Wade and Peter spent a good fifteen minutes looking for Peter's planner, and when they found it, Peter put it right next to his computer, so he wouldn't lose it again. Putting stuff on the highest shelf of your room isn't the wisest thing when you're a dwarf. When Wade left, Peter gave Wade the biggest hug his tiny self could handle. 

Peter ended up putting the rose in a wooden box, along with the planner, and also a pen Wade chewed on when he was trying to list his favorite place to eat a good grilled cheese. Peter also put the paper of good places to eat grilled cheese in the box, and then put the box right next to his computer. That night, Peter sat at his computer looking at the photo of Wade he took, and smiled. Peter thought about Wade alot, and Peter thought about the hug they shared earlier that day. Peter also thought about how he looked at Wade's ass when Wade walked away, and how he wished Wade would've kissed his head, and kissed his lips and maybe groped his ass, and whoa. Peter had to stop. Because maybe Peter had gotten a little hard on. Peter got up, grabbed a pen, opened his wooden box, grabbed his planner, flipped to the current date and drew a rose on the current date. 4.2.08. He wrote "like" on the date, and locked up everything. He went to bed thinking about Wade again.

-

Weeks past, and Wade came over almost everyday. Peter had the greatest time with Wade, and everytime Wade said something Peter made a mental note to himself to jot down everything he remembered in the notebook part of his planner. One day, Wade came over with a guitar in his hand and simply said "I have a surprise for you." Peter went upstairs with Wade, and Wade pulled out his guitar. "What's this?" Peter asked sitting down on his bed. "I got this when I moved out. A friend gave it to me as a gift, and I stored it in my closet for a long time. Today I was looking for a gift for you, and even though I didn't find it, I found this, and this guitar itself isn't your gift petey, it's just something I'm using to make up for the lack of gift," Wade said sitting criss cross on Peter's bed. Peter had plenty of questions, but he started with "why a gift?" and wade just smiled and strummed his guitar. "It's our two month friendversary petey, now shush and let me play," Wade  
said, and he played. Peter just stared. 

Peter noticed how in sync Wade was with his guitar. Peter noticed how Wade concentrated on how he strummed, on how Wade popped his P's, on how Wade looked like some   
god had come over and dropped Wade over in a little basket, right on Peter's porch step, with a little red bow rapped around Wade's head and a gift tag that simply read "for Peter." When Wade stopped playing and singing Peter was in actual tears, and instead of complimenting Wade, which he should've done, he hugged Wade, buried his head in Wade's chest and repeated thank you over and over again. 

Wade left an hour or two after that, mumbling something about work, and Peter just smiled and said good bye. A couple hours later, aunt May left and said she'd be gone for a couple days, and while Peter wasn't exactly hyped about that fact, he spent alot of time jotting down those facts about Wade he promised himself he'd write. Eventually, Peter did feel lonely and a big dark house seemed like the perfect set up of a horror movie, so Peter called Wade, but he didn't pick up. 

Peter wondered what Wade could possibly be doing at 8 PM, but instead of wondering what he was doing, he went upstairs into his room and grabbed blankets, pillows, and all his favorite movies, and brought them downstairs. He set out one blanket on his living room floor, and threw two blankets randomly in the center. He threw the pillows around the sides, and put Nightmare on Elm Street on the DVD player. He turned on the TV, settled into his blanket and pillows and started watching the movie.

Not even an hour in, the movie had Peter's skin crawling. He jumped at every sound he thought he heard. When his phone started ringing, he freaked out and threw it against the wall. Of course it stopped ringing, but Peter had a hunch he shouldn't have done that. Peter kept watching the movie hoping his phone was alright. A couple minutes later he heard a knock on the door, and he got goosebumps. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie, throwing his blankets off him. He stood up and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" Peter asked, and in that moment Peter's heart was about to jump right out of his chest.

"Boo!" Peter heard someone yell, and just like that, Peter was on the floor screaming. "Petey, it's me!" Wade said walking over to Peter. Peter stopped screaming. "You fucking asshole," Peter said rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry baby boy," Wade said attempting to hug Peter. "I called you and you didn't pick up," Peter said trying to calm himself. "I could say the same for you," Wade said stroking Peter's back. "That was you?" Peter said letting go a little bit so he could look up at Wade. He turned to the phone that was shattered and on the floor next to the wall. "Uh. Whoops," Peter said turning back to Wade. "What's got you all shaken up?" Wade asked still hugging Peter, even if it wasn't as close. "Nightmare on Elm Street, how did you get in my house?" Peter asked. "Your back door isn't locked," Wade responded, and Peter just nodded his head affirmatively. Peter did get up and lock both the front and back door, and a window in the back. Just in case.

-

Peter and Wade ended up back in the blanket/pillow centre of Peter's living room, and they ended up watching a Disney movie instead of finishing the movie that still had Peter shaking. Wade and Peter ended up hugging and also lying down, and Peter hadn't felt so at home in such a long time. Peter had his arms wrapped around Wade's chest, and Wade's legs were wrapped around the small of Peter's back. Wade was loosely hugging Peter's back and kissing the top of his head ever so often. The head kissing stopped at one point, and Peter realized something. He realized that this was everything to him, he realized that this, this was worth holding onto. 

"Wade?" Peter whispered. He didn't hear a "What's up Petey?" or a "yeah?" or even a sleepy "mhm". "Wade," Peter said a little louder. Wade twitched, but he didn't really respond. "Wade, wake up," Peter said patting Wade's cheek. "uh, yeah, yeah, what's wrong um..." Wade got more quiet as he spoke, and eventually he started snoring. "Wade, wake the fuck up," Peter said pulling back and jabbing Wade in the stomach. Wade stopped snoring, and his eyes opened. "Sorry Peter, you okay?" Wade asked and looked down at Peter. "I have something to tell you," Peter said and he grabbed Wade's hands from his back, and looked straight into Wade's eyes. "Come out with it Peter, the sandman's got me under his spell right now," Wade said sleepily.

Peter took a deep breath. "Wade, I dont really think this is going to surprise you, but I've realized something. I've realized I like you," Peter said. "I like you too petey, you're my closest friend," Wade said smiling. Peter internally groaned. "No you dumbass, I like like you," Peter said smiling a little bit. He really hoped this was one of those jokes Wade pulled, but it was his way of saying he liked Peter too. "Whoa, what?" Wade said. Wade pulled away and sat up straight. Already, Peter felt cold without Wade's warmth. "Listen Peter, it's not that I don't appreicate the gesture, it's just- no. No Peter," and like that, Wade was standing up and putting his shoes and jacket on. "Where are you going?" Peter asked. "Away, just for a little, sorry," Wade said, and he was gone.

Peter wasn't exactly surprised, he was just shocked. Wade had seemed so friendly, so kind, and so gentle. Peter ended up putting on an episode of his favorite TV show he was sure was full of angst, and falling asleep with a pain in his stomach.

Peter didn't hear anything from Wade for the next two days, and he was starting to try and move on. He wasn't trying to find someone new exactly, just forget about Wade and all his leading on. Except, Peter didn't want to call it leading on. Wade had spent most of his time with Peter, had given him a rose, hugged him like his life depended on it, but none of it could exactly be taken in a romantic sense. 

-

One night, Peter was laying in bed, trying to find reasons to be mad at Wade, because he figured he needed to be mad. Peter thought and thought, and then he noticed that he couldn't take this. He couldn't just have his days and nights and every aspect of his life to be glued together by Wade, because this was a clear signal from the universe that Wade could leave, and when it had to come to it, he would. Peter stared out his window, and tears started pooling at his eyes. He closed his eyes, and he reopened them. He closed them once again to rub his hands over his face, and then he uncovered his face, and when he opened his eyes he saw Wade staring at him, right throught his window. Peter had taken two things into relization. One, it was raining, and it was really raining. It was thunder sounding like a god was clapping high above the world, it was rain that pounded down onto the ground and ruined anything and anyone left in the rain. "Wade? What the fuck are you doing outside in the rain?" Peter asked sitting up. "To apologize. And explain something," Wade said. Peter shook his head and opened up his window, letting Wade in.

"You must be freezing, come on Wade," Peter said shrugging off Wade's jacket. "I'll get you a towel and some new clothes, just, stay here," Peter said walking out of his room. In the bathroom Peter found a bright blue towel and some jeans, which hopefully fit Wade. "Here," Peter said throwing the towel and jeans at Wade. "This isn't me playing mommy dearest Wade. Confess right now or I'm throwing you out," Peter said sitting down on his bed and crossing his arms. "Peter, there's alot I have to say, but first of all, can I have a shirt?" Wade asked taking off his soaking white shirt. "Not until you tell me why you left," Peter said pointing at Wade. "Okay, okay, Petey. Firstly and foremost, I'm going to inform you that what I'm about to tell you stays between us," Wade said. Peter nodded in agreement and Wade took that as a sign to continue. 

"I left because I was scared. Not just scared, but I was worried, because listen Baby boy, I like you too. But, I'm a mercenary, and you know what that means Peter. I'm not explaining to you how, or why, or anything, but I came to the conclusion that it's easier to tell you and have you base your opinion on what you want to be based on that. I didn't want you finding out and being scared or thinking I don't trust you. That right there, is why I ran away. I thought about you the entire 48 hours I was gone Parker," Wade said. Right now, Peter was in absolute shock. His arm crossing went to a stop, and his eye's weren't wet anymore.

"You kill people, for a living?" Peter whispered. "Yeah," Wade said. Wade had finished drying off, and the jeans were on. "I can handle that, but Wade?" Peter said looking Wade straight in the eye. "Yeah Peter?" Wade said smiling slightly. "You are never leaving me again. I don't care what your job is. You could strip for money if you pleased, but I'm not stable enough for this, for you leaving again. So if you're going again, you tell me, and you send signals, and you fucking don't leave without warning me, okay?" Peter asked, and he got alot closer to Wade. "Yeah Petey, I understand," Wade said. Wade kissed Peter, since they we're so close and it was amazing. Peter's tongue was soft and wonderful, and Wade's lips felt like silk against Peter's. Peter smiled into the kiss, and all seemed right.

That night Wade said he had to leave for a little bit, but he'd come back first thing in the morning. That night, before Peter went to bed, he went to his bedroom and grabbed the wooden box off his desk. He opened it up and grabbed a pen off his desk, and then he flipped to two days ago, and wrote "told him I liked him" and drew a little TV icon. He flipped to the current date, and wrote "merc" with a sword icon. 5.10.08.

-

Two days later, Wade popped up with rosy cheeks and a giant smile spread across his face. He also had a box, but Peter didn't realize it until Wade pressed it against his chest. "I got you a gift petey," Wade said going inside. "Oh?" Peter said stil holding the box. "Remember when I sang you a song?" Wade asked sitting down onto Peter's couch. "I do, best day of my life as of far," Peter said sitting right next to wade and sitting in a way he's sure aunt May would yell at him for. "Well, this is the gift I was orginally going to give you," Wade said gesturing to the box. Peter looked at it for a little before Wade nudged Peter with his foot and said "open it." So, Peter did. It was a blue pullover sweater with a little "W + P" badly sewed onto the front. "What's this?" Peter asked looking at it.

"When I moved out, this is the first thing I've ever bought with my own money, well, that wasn't a house, or food, or furniture. You get it. I wear it to sleep almost every night, and It's one of the most sentimental things I've ever owned. It's something that I've had for the longest time, and I never thought someone would mean as much to me as this sweater does, but you do. I put a little "W + P" on the sweater, and it's sewed on pretty badly, but I thought you'd like it," Wade said. Peter wasn't really sure what to say, because it surprised him how much Wade had seemed to care about Peter. "I love it Wade," Peter said, and then he put the sweater to the side and he kissed Wade with all the courage he could muster and he felt amazing.

Eventually, Wade started kissing Peter's neck and sucking at his bottom lip, and it left Peter feeling on top of the world. "Wade, Wade," Peter said out of breath. "Yeah baby boy," Wade said still sucking on Peter's neck. "Be my baby?" Peter said keeping his hand on Wade's neck. "Boyfriend you mean? Of course Petey," Wade said licking the side of Peter's neck.

That night, When Wade fell asleep, Peter grabbed his wooden box, opened up to the current date on his planner, wrote a little "together" and a heart. 5.12.08. 

-

One day, Peter spent the night with Wade. It took Peter almost an hour and two very helpful random people roaming the streets to find Wade's house, but he got there. Peter knocked on Wade's door, and when Wade answered Wade tilted his head. "I thought you we're the pizza man," Wade said letting Peter in. Peter put his bag on the couch, and scoffed "What a warm welcome." Wade closed the door and hugged Peter from behind. "You're even better Baby boy," Wade said into Peter's ear. "Thanks," Peter said, and he took out his sweatpants and white T-shirt. "Why do you have enough clothes to last you an entire week?" Wade asked, his head was on Peter's shoulder, and he was staring at the immense amount of clothing Peter had laid out. 

"Well," Peter started "This is my night clothes if it get's cold," Peter said holding out gray sweat pants, a teal tank top, and his blue sweater that Wade had given him. "This is my back up clothes for if it get's cold," Peter said holding out black pants and a long sleeved baby blue shirt. "This is if it's hot, plus a back up," Peter said with a white T-shirt and a black tank top with two pairs of boxer briefs. "No pants, huh Parker?" Wade chuckled. "Not with you," Peter said. Peter explained how he packed at least a month's worth of clothing, and a back up of that, because it reminded him of how his mom would pack. Wade nodded, and kissed Peter's cheek when Peter looked like he was about to get sad.

At 2 am, Peter and Wade we're on the couch hugging eachother with their legs intertwined. "You know," Wade started, and then yawned, "I'm terrified of needles." Peter looked up and furrowed his eyebrows "You are?" 

"Well, I don't remember alot about my childhood, but I remember my mom joking about me breaking her hand because I held it so tight when I got shots," Wade said staring at the ceiling "I wish I wasn't, because tattoos are so awesome, you have no idea how bad I want one." Wade had started playing with Peter's hair and it was soothing Peter to the point of sleep. "You like 'em that much?" Peter said kissing Wade's neck. "I love them," Wade started "My dad had one, It was on his arm and I remembered asking him all about it. It seemed like one of the only things that didn't make him mad," Wade finished. "It really sucks, the only thing that reminds me of good memories with my dad is totally off limits. It hurts remembering and thinking about," Wade said, and it sort of sounded like he didn't want to continue. "I have this fantasy of me one day getting over my fear of needles just to get a tattoo of something, even if it's small and meaningless, I have photo's of all sort's of tattoos I've been wanting, I wish I had art on my body. I hope you aren't afraid of needles because you'd be the luckiest person ever."

"I'm the luckiest person ever just by having you," Peter said. "Thanks baby boy, I could say the exact same." Wade said kissing Peter's ear lobe. 

-

Two months or so later, Peter and Wade had spent the entire day together, and they we're on top of cloud nine. They had started the day off making pancakes and saying the sweetest of words to eachother. They went to the fair, and Wade spent almost $200 on a fair game trying to win Peter the giant stuffed panda. They spent their night eating fast food that was sure to wreck their digestive systems, and soon enough they were tuckered out on Wade's bed staring at eachother in the darkness. "This isn't enough," Peter said. "What?" Wade asked confused. "Wade, we have amazing days all the time and nothing ever ties them up good enough," Peter said holding Wade's hand, "But maybe this will." Peter said, and he stared deep into Wade's eyes and smiled. "I don't want us to ever drift apart, or spend a day apart, or be away from you for more than a second. This isn't a teenage wedding vow, this is something that's more than anything blue, new, old, and borrowed. This is something I hope I never have to say again, this is something to prove to you that even though you've been through so much shit, I bet you have, you mean alot to me, and Wade?" Peter said all in one breath. "Yeah?" Wade said staring at Peter. "I love you."

It took Wade a couple seconds to think about what had just happened, but he eventually smiled. "You love me?" Wade asked, and Peter nodded and kissed Wade on the forehead. "Remember when I said that my dad had a tattoo? It was my birthday in roman numerals, and I never thought someone would love me besides him, and he turned out to not love me. But you do, and with that, I love you too Peter. Always have," Wade said, and that made Peter smile and hug Wade as tight as possible. 

It had felt surreal telling Wade that Peter loved him before they parted ways, at random times, and just because they could say it. 

Peter had written "love you" with a red heart colored in with red pen on the date they said I love you. 7.14.08.

-

Peter had spent more time at Wade' house than he did at his own home, or anywhere for that matter. But he loved it, and he loved Wade. "Petey, we're going somewhere today, a little adventure," Wade said popping into to Peter's house. Peter paused the TV and looked at Wade confused. "Ikea, dress up baby boy," Wade said clapping his hands together. "No way," Peter said pulling the blanket on the couch farther up him. "I kind of need to Peter," Wade said sitting down next to Peter. "Why?" Peter asked looking at Wade. "I kind of set my kitchen on fire?" Wade said as if it was more of a question than a statement.

Peter still freaked out. Peter had tapped Wade's face, asked millions of questions and even started tearing up Wade simplu explained that he just needed a new toaster,   
some new forks and spoons, possibly some knives, and other kitchen stuff. 

When Peter and Wade got to Ikea, they spent a long time trying to find out what exactly what Wade needed. "Wade, you should've made a list, it's really hard shopping for the blind," Peter said writing down the number of some knives he thought Wade could use. "I'm not blind Peter," Wade said looking at a lamp, "besides, it's not that hard, we can just come back." Peter stopped and looked back at Wade. "I'm never coming into this Ikea again Wade," He said. They walked around for ages, and eventually Wade rolled his eyes and asked "why can't you just move in with me and bring stuff for the kitchen?" 

"Because," Peter said marking down a lamp Wade said he was intrested in. "Yeah?" Wade said crossing his arms. "I don't know," Peter said scratching his neck. "Think about it Petey, us living together, telling your beautiful aunt we're just friends," Wade said, and Peter could practically see Wade's pupils turning into hearts. "Do you seriously want to move in together?" Peter asked, because he loved Wade, but you could never really tell with him. "I mean, we could," Wade said shrugging. "Wade, no, no shrugging, no we could, and no 'I guess', if we're goint to move in together we have to do it right," Peter said. "Well, what is there to do right? You bring your clothes, get a key, and that's it," Wade said grabbing the paper and pencil from Wade and marking down a microwave. 

"How about splitting finances, finding out how to tell my aunt this is a thing, what to do with my old furniture, boundary issues, and also who does the laundry, dishes takes out the trash, and other chores?" Peter said snatching the paper back. "I'll pay for most of the finances, you'll help, we'll tell her together, we can put your furniture in my attic and basement, we'll discuss boundary issues, as if we have any, and who ever is home with nothing to do does the chores," Wade said as quick as possible. "You really want to move in together?" Peter asked. "Sure petey, I'd love to have you around all the time," Wade said kissing Peter's head.

It took Peter and Wade one more hour to discuss everything, while marking down stuff and also picking it up and packing it into the Taxi. "So, when do you think we can do it?" Peter said after telling the driver the address of Wade's house. "Tonight," Wade said nodding "If you have condoms that is." Peter hit Wade's shoulder and laughed. "Seriously though, two or three days from now would be perfect," Wade said kissing Peter's cheek.

In two or three days, Peter told aunt May that someone was coming over and aunt May nodded and said "How great!" So when Wade came over, Peter introduced him to aunt  
May, and all was good. Wade talked about how he spent most of his time with Peter, and Peter lied and said that he felt Wade was a great influence on him. "Hey, aunt May, I kind of have something to tell you," Peter said scooting closer to Wade. "Tell me then Peter," Aunt may said smiling. "Me and Wade are-" But Wade cut him off. "Me and Peter are dating. Sorry Petey, but that feels so good to say," Wade said chuckling. Peter looked at aunt May and smiled nervously.

Aunt may had just smiled and said that this was more than okay, and when Peter said he wanted to move in with Wade, aunt May had put her hand over her heart, and just smiled. Peter smiled with joy and cried a little to hear that aunt May was on board with something Peter had wanted to do since the second he met Wade.

On the day of moving, Peter packed all of his clothes in three suit cases and a duffle bag. He put all his shoes in a seperate, smaller, duffle bag, and he packed up his computer in a box, and put his duvet in a bookbag from when he was still in school, He put all his spare items like pens, bracelets, hair brushes, tooth brushes and so forth into a another cardboard box, and he held onto his wooden box with his own hands. It took him forever to get down stairs with all the boxes, but when he got there he stared at his bedroom that only had a bare mattress and a desk, and tears welled up in his eyes. 

He ended up getting sort of emotional, but it felt more than amazing when Wade hugged Peter from every angle, and wiped his tears. It was definitely the highlight of the entire day when Wade kissed Peter everywhere until Peter smiled. Peter cried alot more than he thought he would when he had to say goodbye to aunt May, but it all payed off when Peter and Wade unpacked Peter's stuff into Wade's house. it especially payed off when Wade made Peter pancakes and he was shirtless in the kitchen and popping the syrup cap open. It payed off the most when Peter kissed Wade, said he loved him, and then wrote down on the planner "moved in", and a drew a house icon on the day before. 10.2.08

-

Wade and Peter had lived together for not to long, but it felt amazing coming home to eachother. However, Peter had been going through a sort of dryspell. When Peter lived with aunt May, he had his own room, he had the bathroom, he had so much time to himself to do what ever, so when he wanted to jack off, he could. But living with Wade was different. Wade had three rooms, a guess room, him and Peter's, and then an office/junk sort of room. Peter spent all of his time with Wade, and it was way better than jacking off, this was something real, but it still gave him blue balls to watch Wade get undressed to go to sleep, and it was worse when they showered together, but they didn't do anything. Peter didn't really know Wade's stance on having sex either.

One day, Peter had come home to nothing. Wade wasn't in his room, or any of the other rooms, or either of the bathrooms. "Wade! I'm home," Peter yelled to no one. "Wade!" Peter yelled again when he realized there wasn't a note anywhere, or a voicemail, or even a text telling Peter that Wade wasn't home. Peter thought he was alone, so he started prepping up for exactly what he'd been planning on doing for the longest time. He started by grabbing his dick through his jeans, and putting slight pressure onto it. He moaned slightly, and soon enough he unbuckled his pants and pulled down his underwear. He started rubbing his balls gently, and he eventually had to sit down on the couch and throw his head back.

He started pumping really slow at first, but eventually he picked up the pace, and he started breathing heavy, and he accidentally moaned a little to loud. "With out me? Really parker?" Wade said. Peter opened his eyes, which he didnt realize closing, and he looked light a deer caught in headlights. Wade had nothing on but a pair of boxers and some knee high socks. "Wade, jesus christ," Peter said still slightly rubbing his dick. "Let me help you out a little baby boy," Wade said walking over to Peter.

Wade kneeled over and sucked on Peter's balls while pumping his dick slightly, and it had Peter going insane. Peter was running his hands through Wade's hair, and  
Wade was licking up and down Peter's balls and pumping like crazy when Peter grabbed Wade's hair way to strong. 

"Not yet," Wade said licking up Peter's dick when he knew Peter was about to reach orgasm. Peter groaned, but he watched Wade took off his boxers and then his own. "May I?" Wade asked kissing Peter's neck. "Please Wade," Peter said completely out of breath. 

Wade had prepped both himself and Peter up, and he stuck in two fingers before licking and kissing Peter's neck, trying his best to give him a hickey. "Wade," Peter moaned while he went back to rubbing his balls. "Yeah baby boy?" Wade said starting to bite Peter's neck a little harder. "Enter me, please," Peter said throwing his head back. Wade removed his fingers and entered his dick, now playing with Peter's nipples, and Wade was going fast and hard, and it excited Peter to be in such an amazing position. 

Eventually Wade came right into Peter, and Peter moaned, because he came almost at the exact time, and by the end of it their energy was completely drained. "Was this your first time?" Wade said still kissing Peter's neck. "Sort of," Peter said nervously. "Good job angel," Wade said and Peter smiled and turned around to face Wade. "I love you," Peter said. 

Peter and Wade did do it alot more often as time went on, and everytime Peter smiled and said "I love you" as quietly as he could, but he made sure Wade heard it.

One of the best part's of this was Peter writing "did it." onto his planner with a checkmark icon on the date they first did it. 10.28.08.

 

-

 

Living with Wade was amazing, and Peter was really glad to say that having Wade becoming apart of his everyday life was the most amazing thing to ever happen to him. Peter and Wade had become one, and at the current date, Peter and Wade we're on the couch kissing and telling eachother only the sweetest of things. Wade had gotten up to go to the kitchen and get water and popcorn, but when Peter heard a thump on the floor and he looked up to see Wade had fell to the floor, he freaked out. "Wade? Wade!" Peter said getting up and running to Wade. Wade stayed unresponsive, so Peter called an ambulance. 

When the ambulance came and took Wade, Peter followed along with a Taxi, and the entire time he called aunt May and cried over the phone. 

 

-

 

Peter had stayed in the waiting room for ages until Wade woke up, and Peter was really glad, not only because Wade was obviously not dead, but also the shitty TV network they played in the waiting room was making Peter a little bit murder-suicidey. "Hey baby boy," Wade said smiling. "What happened to you Wade?" Peter said sitting on the hospital bed. "They said they'd tell me and you later," Wade said furrowing his brows. "I'm glad you're okay Wade, or at least you probably will," Peter said holding Wade's hands. "Worst valentines ever, huh Petey?" Wade said chuckling softly. "You have no idea Wade," Peter said kissing Wade all over his face.

 

-

When Peter and Wade sat down in front of the doctor, Wade was smiling widely. "We'll be okay baby boy, we'll find a way," Wade simply said. "Relationship to the patient?" The doctor asked Peter. "Hm? Oh, boyfriend," Peter said reaching for Wade's hand and smiling. "Mr. Wilson, and uh, Mr. Wilson's boyfriend," the doctor said smiling, "I'm afraid Wade has been diagnosed with Cancer." 

Peter's world was coming down. The happiness factor in Peter's brain, the rational part of Peter's brain, all closing down like when a light flickers out. He was listening to the doctor, and he was trying to explain to her what could and couldn't work. Peter turned to Wade who was looking at Peter like if he stopped staring, or lost his concentration, the Cancer would kill him right then and there. Peter stared right back. 

-

"Peter, we'll be okay," Wade said when Peter and him came home and Peter dropped down onto the couch and almost broke down right then and there. "Wade, no we won't be,  
you won't be okay Wade," Peter said running his hands through his hair. 

"Wade, you have cancer. I found out you have cancer in three places, and on valentines day. You we're supposed to continue killing people and making your money, and I was supposed to be your beautiful little house husband that you come home to and I have half a bottle of champagne and I'm only in boxers, and we would have amazing "welcome home!" sex, and we we're supposed to be a team Wade. I don't want to go back home with aunt May and spend my days crying because I'm certain that everyone who I'll ever love dies," Peter said, and this time he did actually break down, crying and having a stuffy nose and everything. 

That night, Wade and Peter comfort eachother like they never have before. Wade kissed Peter's wet lips, and Peter ordered all of Wade's favorite fast food. "Peter, if I die tomorrow, know you were the love of my life," Wade said kissing Peter all over. 

Peter grabbed his planner and wrote "diagnosed" with a heart rate icon on the current date. 2.14.09.

-

One day, Wade seemed off. Wade woke Peter up with kisses trailing down his entire neck, and that wasn't normal. Usually Peter was up first, and he waited in bed until Wade woke up. Wade had put little candy hearts on Peter's pancakes, had hugged him and kissed him and reminded him that he loved him every single hour. Peter had found it endearing, but it honest to god scared him.

It had found a way to sneak into Peter's brain and take all the rational thoughts out of his brain. At night, Peter and Wade fell asleep, and Wade had hugged Peter extra tight. Which is why when Peter woke up early in the morning to no Wade, he almost cried. He checked every room, and he checked his voicemail, but nothing.

Peter called Wade every hour, and went to every place in the city that Wade liked, but he was yet to find him. 

So Peter picked up his planner, went to the current date, wrote "left" on the current date. 3.8.09. The date Wade left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end and I'm sorry if i got the dates confused. I hope u guys like this because i feel like it completes the story

Wade regretted leaving Peter without even telling him, but he couldn’t bring himself to letting Peter watch him die. It was such a conflicting thing, whether to leave or stay. Because he could’ve stayed, and honestly in the middle of the Weapon X process he was almost sure he should’ve. He thought he was going to die, and to have just left Peter and never come back made him wonder why he should survive anyhow. He should’ve waken Peter up with kisses every morning, he should’ve told Peter that no matter what the next life was like, he would wait for Peter there, even if it took forever. But he Wade knew he was going to die and Peter deserved to hate Wade rather than watch Wade die. Wade didn’t look his best. When he got out of Weapon X he had scars running up and down his body, and he knew Peter didn’t care about physical appearance as much as other people did, but Wade was beautiful. 

Was.

Wade had beautiful hair on his entire head, with skin as flawless as you can imagine, and he hated how he currently looked. There was no way he wanted to show Peter how he looked, but he knew he had to. He knew he had to show Peter he was alive, and to show Peter that he still loved him. He knew he did.  
-  
Wade dressed up one morning, wearing normal jeans, a long hoodie with a white shirt underneath and his deadpool mask, because, you know, face. Wade’s first stop was Aunt May’s house, and he still remembered where it was. He knocked on the door and stood there hoping Aunt May wouldn’t slam the door on his face, or worse, curse him out. That sucked. No one needs a cursing out when they’re looking for the love of their life.

When Aunt May answered the door, she widened her eyes. “Hey, I’m looking for Peter, is he here?” Wade asked putting his hands in his jacket hoodie. 

“Who are you?” Aunt May said confused. 

“Just someone looking for Peter,” Wade said leaning against the door frame.

“Wade?” Aunt May asked tilting her head. At that Wade grew a little worried. Didn’t Peter like, tell her? “Wade, oh my god, Peter thought you we’re dead, and what are you doing with that mask on?” Aunt May said, and it seemed like the adrenaline of Wade not being six feet under really hit her hard. 

“Where is he?” Wade said crossing his arms. “He’s at his house, but you have to tell me what happened, Peter just said you and him fought and you left and didn’t come back. I should be mad, but he misses you, and the sadness hasn’t left me yet. I really thought you we’re dead,” Aunt May said all at once.

“The house me and him used to live in?” Wade asked, and he honestly did really love Aunt May, but was in the mood to see Peter, not Aunt May. He’d come back though. Aunt May nodded and with that, Wade was off. He did say thank you though. He was a mercenary but he had manners. 

Wade ran to the house that he used to live in, and it made him smile seeing the house he some of his life in with the person he loved most. Before Peter knocked, he felt an overwhelming desire to call Aunt May, or go back to her house and talk to her. He knew Aunt May Wasn’t Wade or Peter’s personal therapist, but he’d feel safer.

Sometimes, seconds feel like just seconds. However, sometimes seconds could feel like days, weeks, months, years, or decades. It felt like hours as Wade decided to knock. It felt like weeks as wade raised his arm to knock. It felt like months by the third knock. And when Peter opened the door, the second Wade saw Peter’s face, that second felt like a lifetime. 

“Hey peter. It’s me. Wade.” Wade said and Peter just stared. 

“Come in,” Peter said, and Wade smiled under his mask and came in. “I’m going to kill you. I’m going to physically rip out your throat Wade. Where the hell were you?” Peter said cornering Wade.

So Wade explained everything, from Weapon X to his doubts and fears. It all felt really surreal explaining everything to Peter, Peter nodded at all the right things. He knew when to laugh and when to keep quiet and just remain blank. “I still love you,” Wade finished with and Peter just stared. “I want to live with you and spend my days with you, just like we planned,” Wade said holding Peter’s hands. “Take off your mask Wade,” Peter said. And Wade did.

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. “Do you still love me?” Wade asked staring at Peter. “Wade,” Peter said but Wade knew what was next. “You don’t,” Wade said, and he put his mask back on, and got up. Peter had opened his eyes sometime and repeated Wade’s name again, but it didn’t work. Wade had gotten up and left, and Peter opened up his planner. He drew a heart with a bandage and wrote “came back” on the current date. 8.8.09.

Three days after that, Wade heard a knock on his door. When he looked through the peephole, he saw it was Peter. Wade remembered mentioning his address/where he lived but he didn’t expect Peter to come. When he opened the door, Peter had a baseball cap on with a turtle neck that had long sleeves with jeans and boots on. “It can’t be that cold out there,” Wade said jokingly, but then Peter stepped through and said “I do love you,” and it confused the hell out of Wade. 

“Monday, March the third, 2008,” Peter said, “That’s the day we met. You gave me a five year planner and wrote your phone number on it,” Peter lowered his turtle neck, and sure enough there was a phone icon and the date in roman numerals behind his ear. Peter took off the baseball cap and his turtleneck sweater, and all he was wearing was a tank top.

“Wednesday, April the second, That’s the day I knew I liked you,” Peter said tugging down his tank top and revealed a tattoo with the date in roman numerals again, with a rose, right above his collarbone.

“Thursday, May the eighth, that’s the day I told you I liked you,” Peter said pointing at the tattoo on his shoulder. The tattoo was a TV with roman numerals of the date under it. 

“Saturday, May the tenth, that’s the day I found out you were a mercenary,” Peter said pointing to a tattoo on his neck. The tattoo had a sword with the date in roman numerals circling around the sword.

“Monday, May the twelfth, that’s the day we got together,” Peter said raising his arm and pointing to a tattoo above his armpit. The tattoo was a heart with the roman numerals inside. 

“Monday, July the fourteenth, that’s the day we said I love you,” Peter said showing Wade his wrist, it had a heart painted in with deep red and the roman numerals we’re again in the heart.

Peter took off his shoes and his socks, “Thursday, October the second, that’s the day we moved in,” Peter said pointing at his foot and there was a house with roman numerals right next to it. 

Peter rolled up his jeans, “Tuesday, October the twenty eighth, that’s when you and me had sex and I lost my virginity,” Peter said, and he said that a little bit more quiet, but there was a green checkmark with the roman numerals of the aforementioned date. 

“Saturday, February the fourteenth, that’s when you we’re diagnosed with cancer,” Peter said taking off his jeans and pointing at a tattoo on his thigh. The tattoo was the date in a heart rate shape pattern.

“Sunday, march the eighth, that’s when you left,” Peter said pointing at a tattoo on his hip, the tattoo had a broken heart.

“Saturday, august the eight, that’s when you came back,” Peter said turning around and taking off his tank top. On his back there was a heart with a bandage on it, with the roman numerals.

“Wednesday, august the twelfth, today, that’s when I got all these tattoo’s to prove I love you,” Peter said completely taking off his tank top and pointing at a tattoo on his chest that red “W.W.W + P.B.P” with the current date.

Wade could only kneel down, and kiss every tattoo, suck at it, bite at it. “it’s not sharpie,” Wade said licking his tattoos, and Peter chuckled. Because Peter knew how much this meant to Wade. And Wade knew how much this meant to Peter.


End file.
